Falling to the Queen
by The Gone Angel
Summary: If warriors believe in StarClan and the Dark Forest, if Loners and Rogues believe in survival, what do kittypets believe? Why do THEY never speak of what they believe? Why do they always act so jolly? Figure out of you read this one-shot. THE MAIN CHARACTER IS Nutmeg, Firestar's mother.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**Okay, if your reading this, tell me which crack pairing you want me to write next:**

**Sandstorm and Whitestorm, ****Cinderpelt and Tigerclaw, ****Jayfeather and Heathertail, ****Birchfall and Petalfur, ****Squirrelflight and Barley, or ****Leafpool and Ravenpaw?**

**VOTE NOW!**

**Anyways, here's the info about this one-shot.**

**Title: Falling to the Queen**

**Genres: Angst, horror, drama, and hurt/comfort.**

**Summary: If warriors believe in StarClan and the Dark Forest, if Loners and Rogues believe in survival, what do kittypets believe? Why do THEY never speak of what they believe? Why do they always act so jolly? Figure out of you read this one-shot.**

**Pairings: Not much pairings, but it's based about something dark, so there's barely any romance.**

**Extra Info: not much, really. It will be explained.**

* * *

_~Darkness is apart of life~_

The young she-cat looked out the shattered window, her green eyes broken. Quietly, she gathered her two remaining kits, and headed out of the door. "Mama!" cried Nutmeg, her tiny paws trembling, and her brown and white fur soaked with ashes. She picked up her son, nodding to her daughter.

Her daughter, Nutmeg, stood silently. "Mama?" she whispered. She turned to her daughter, looking at her questionably. Nutmeg walked over to her, pressing her head against her damp gray pelt. "This is what happens when you fall in love?"

She sighed; breathing in the scent of fire. "I chose your father, and he is in Star's bloodline, dear Nutmeg. Queen hates Star, and I'm in Queen's bloodline. It doesn't work out very well."

Nutmeg stared at her. "Who is Queen and Star, Twilight?" Twilight sighed again, feeling her son's heartbeat again. Dead. She wailed into the sky, and lightning shot through the night.

"The cat we worship, honey," mewed Twilight. "The most evilest cat I've ever heard of." Nutmeg sucked in a breath.

"She'll kill us?" Nutmeg exclaimed. Twilight looked into her daughter's eyes.

"Not unless we worship."

"Tell me the story!"

"Well..."

"Please!"

"Fine," snipped Twilight. "But I hate this story." Nutmeg just nodded, but let out a squeal of excitement.

"One day, a beautiful kittypet gave birth to three kits..."

* * *

_**Many years ago...**_

The beautiful pure white she-cat sat proudly, next to her three kits. Crystal, the pure white she-cat with green eyes, Mars, a ginger tom with green eyes, and Queen, a gray tabby she-cat with white speckles, and one scarlet eye, and one deep blue eye. The white she-cat sighed; licking her kits to perfection. Something was different about Queen, the feisty young kit was retorting at their father, asking about his hunting trip.

"Snow," purred the ginger tom. Snow purred, burying her face into his long fur, which gleamed brightly on the summer day.

"Flaming," she meowed softly, her voice carried away with the breeze. Today was a perfect day for Snow. Her kits would rule the Twoleg place. the place of a queen would be handed to her oldest daughter, Crystal, and her son, Mars, would be a loyal guard. Everything would be perfect. Then she stared at Queen, the she-kit was copying the moves the guards were practicing. Maybe not so perfect.

~_Queen Pov~_

Queen landed on a maple leaf with a sharp _thud. _She unsheathed her claws, ripping at the maple leaf. Gingerly, she plucked up the leaf in her mouth, throwing it away, and let it blow away in the breeze. She giggled to herself, rolling around on the ground while her siblings watched her, their faces filled with embarrassment. _Isn't this what all kits do? _She wondered, sucking in a breath of fresh air. She could hear the flow of the river near the forest, the water rippling and swaying with the wind. Her mother, Snow, frowned at her, disapproval written all over her face. Queen glared at her mother. Snow wanted tough, she would get tough. She looked at her father, studying his face. He had humor lit in his eyes, and his expression was protective and proud. Queen smiled lightly at her father, but glared at her mother.

It's on, Snow. It is on.

* * *

_**The day Crystal is becoming queen of the Kittypets...**_

"I am retiring, and my graceful, gorgeous daughter will become queen, and the king shall be Alec," mewed Snow, her eyes shining proudly. Alec, a light brown tom with blue eyes, touched noses with Crystal. The kittypets cheered for Alec and Crystal. Queen yowled the loudest, but out of anger. Her name even said queen, so how come her sister got the title as queen? How come her sister got Alec?

She would have been just as good. Sure, she had a violent nature, and a taste for blood, but she would bring the kittypets together more, and rule _better _than her lazy sister who sleeps during battle training, but perks up at learning proper ways to eat prey. Who cares how you eat prey? That is stupid.

A mysterious black she-cat stepped over to her. She had a flat face and yellow eyes that sparkled like the stars. Queen dipped her head respectfully. She felt like she needed to.

"My name is Star. What is yours?" Star asked.

Queen smiled darkly. "Queen." She thought Star would say, _"The queen is up there!" _and she also thought Star would walk away. Star stood, looking into her eyes, doing none of those things. At all.

Star purred. "I know you want power," she cooed, putting on a sugary voice. "A loyal mate, and to rule the Twoleg place. I can grant you it all." Queen stared at her questionably.

"I can, but you'll pay a price. I have to make my son your king," she mewed, flicking her tail to a brown tom with the strangest eyes. The were a caramel color. His eyes dazed her, they looked so innocent...

"Yes," Queen meowed. "I'll pay the price, Star." Star dipped her head in agreement.

"His name is Demon," Star rasped. "Watch out for him." Queen stared at Star more. Would that innocent tom hurt her? What kind of name was demon?

"I promise, Star, I promise. Someday I'll give you power too," Queen mewed, nodding her head respectfully at Star. That she-cat felt wise to her, but evil at the same time. Evil?

* * *

_**She is queen now...**_

Queen smiled. Next her her was Demon, her loyal and trustworthy mate. On the throne, they were. She killed her mother, and blamed Crystal, and she got in exile. She still kept Mars, her brother, as a guard. She watched her kits play with the maple leaves, reminding her of her kit days, when Crystal became queen, and Star. Where was Star, anyway?

Paige, the oldest daughter, scrambled on a stone, holding the leaf in her jaw. Her brown and cream fur ballooned in the harsh wind, and her green eyes unblinking. Sapphire, her second youngest daughter, had a fiery ginger pelt, and mysterious blue eyes. Then Jupiter, her son, had blue-gray fur with bright caramel eyes. It didn't match his pelt whatsoever, but she wouldn't make him an outcast like her mother did to her.

Lately, she had felt sick, and her heart ached, but she didn't care. She had to help the Twoleg place have food and water to survive.

* * *

**_Oh, she was betrayed to the evil..._**

Star and Demon loomed over her, watching her slowly die. Queen tried to claw their faces off, but it was too hard. She gasped with sorrow, seeing the kits behind her, all lying dead on the ground. Wait, Jupiter wasn't there! He must being hiding. A tingle of excitement zapped through her. She blinked again, staring at Star and Demon.

"He had been sucking your heart when you didn't know," cooed Star, her yellow eyes sparkling with dry humor. Demon laughed evilly.

"She gave you a warning," he sneered. "She's not even my mother, she's my mate."

Tears brimmed her eyes, but she kept herself cool and collected. "I'll get revenge on your family when I die," she snarled angrily. "I'll kill all your family. My family will kill you till there is none left."

Demon's eyes stung with fury, and Star looked worried. Just for a second. "But dear, your kits are killed," purred Star.

"Jupiter is left, Star. You will never-" she gasped. "Get him. EVERYONE WILL-" she choked. "BOW TO ME!" Lightning crackled, and she took her last breath before dying.

* * *

_**Years later...**_

Berry stood next to the she-cat he was supposed to kill. Twilight, was thinking the same thing.

_"Kill the bloodline of Star," _rasped Queen in Twilight's ear.

_"Kill the bloodline of Queen," _purred Star in Berry's ear.

Berry and Twilight stood, their noses touching, and their claws unsheathed.

"Sorry, Star, but I will not," mewed Berry.

_"NO, YOU FOOLISH TOM!" _Star screeched.

_"Follow your heart, young Twilight, but you'll pay the price," _mewed Queen.

* * *

Nutmeg's eyes widened. "I'm in the same bloodline as them both?"

Twilight nodded. "So you can't get hurt, my dear, I promised Queen I would save your live, but I'd pay the price. My kits and mate died, our house is destroyed, and I'm nothing."

Nutmeg blinked. "I'll never have a mate!" proclaimed Nutmeg. "I'll never find someone out of evil Star's bloodline!"

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Young Nutmeg, Queen is just as evil. Queen has killed thousands more cats than Star has ever."

Nutmeg closed her eyes, absorbing the darkness. She felt Queen's tail on her flank, and very soft words spoke, _"Kill Jake, he is the remaining of Star's bloodline."_

Nutmeg jumped, frightened. She saw a ghost, a gray she-cat staring back at her through a puddle. Twilight looked at her daughter.

"What's wrong, honey?" she meowed.

"I have to kill Jake," mewed Nutmeg. "For Queen."

Twilight stared at her daughter once more. "Don't."

"I have to, and the curses will be over. Queen would live in peace," Nutmeg whispered.

_"Thank you, just don't fall in love with him, my savior," _Queen said softly.

* * *

**Nutmeg is Firestar's mother, okay? Jake is Firestar's father. XD XD XD She didn't keep her promise to Queen, so more bloodlines are in the clans.**

**Review and give use able CC!**

**I hope you enjoy my one-shot,**

**Gone**


End file.
